


The Overwatch Chatroom

by ZeeIsGay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Gen, M/M, Other, This is DUMB, chatfic, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeIsGay/pseuds/ZeeIsGay
Summary: Overwatch's chatroom. Complete shit post. Not great.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How do we even save the world like this.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255887) by [darknightskye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknightskye/pseuds/darknightskye). 



> this was inspired by this wonderful chatfic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7544062 as well as this one: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8255887/chapters/18917161  
> this is my first overwatch chatfic as well as my first overwatch fic overall. im not good at characterization so if this isnt entirely accurate i apologize. also im bad at timelines so the lore might be a bit messed up.

**[WINSTON HAS ENTERED “OVERWATCH CHAT”]**

**WINSTON:** Hello, everyone. I have set up this chat to make it easier for us to communicate when coms are down as well as just a friendly chat.

**[LENA OXTON HAS ENTERED “OVERWATCH CHAT”]**

**LENA:** winston, love! This sounds like a great idea!

**WINSTON:** Thank you, Lena. I hope you and the others put it to good use.

**LENA:** :)

**[JESSE MCCREE AND REINHARDT WILHELM HAVE ENTERED “OVERWATCH CHAT”]**

**JESSE:** howdy 

**REINHARDT:** hello my friends

**JESSE:** how are yall

**LENA:** i’m doing great! :)

**REINHARDT:** i am just fine

**WINSTON:** I am well, thank you Jesse. How are you?

**JESSE:** im swell

**JESSE:** wheres everyone else?

**WINSTON:** I am sure they are just doing their work as the rest of us technically should be. I am training new recruits soon.

**LENA:** :o

**JESSE:** im excited to meet more people for me to mess with

**LENA:** jesse, be nice!

**JESSE:** you know darn well i aint gonna do that 

**LENA:** :(

**WINSTON:** Be as nice as you are capable of Jesse. Anyway, I should get back to work. Please use this chat with at least a miniscule sense of responsibility.

**JESSE:** youre funny

**[WINSTON IS NOW OFFLINE]**

**[HANA SONG, ANA AMARI, AND GENJI SHIMADA HAVE ENTERED “OVERWATCH CHAT”]**

**ANA:** what the fuck is up losers

**HANA:** hello everyone!

**GENJI:** this is gonna be a trainwreck

**JESSE:** you right

**HANA:** im very excited to see what kind of memes we can all make 

**ANA:** im pretty sure all of overwatch is a meme

**GENJI:** youre not wrong 

**JESSE:** yall remember last halloweens meme

**ANA:** i was presumed dead so no i do not

**GENJI:** oh god

**LENA:** i do! It was the funniest bloody thing, ana

**ANA:** i hope u dont mean that literally

**GENJI:** most of what i remember is jack dancing to that old solo artists annoying song

**JESSE:** you mean miley cyrus? 

**GENJI:** uh yeah her

**GENJI:** also commander reyes covering his ears while watching jack do it

**ANA:** i wish i was here when that happened that sounds fucking hilarious

**LENA:** it was

**[REINHARDT WILHELM HAS ENTERED “OVERWATCH CHAT”]**

**REINHARDT:** I remember that quite vividly

**HANA:** anyone wanna play classic video games with me later?

**LENA:** sorry love, i cant, im going to london tonight to visit emily

**ANA:** gay

**JESSE:** gayy

**LENA:** :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. yaint

**[LENA OXTON, HANA SONG, REINHARDT WILHELM, ANA AMARI, GENJI SHIMADA, AND JESSE MCCREE HAVE ENTERED “OVERWATCH CHAT”]**

**JESSE:** howdy yall

**LENA:** hello jesse!

**GENJI:** that mission was something

**HANA:** it sure fuckin was 

**HANA:** its really weird seeing jack and reyes again since i thought they were dead

**ANA:** i totally had no idea. totally.

**REINHARDT:** i have a feeling youre hiding something my friend

**ANA:** okay okay

**ANA:** me and jack met a few years back after it was assumed that i was dead

**ANA:** gabriel was there as well, and i actually saved jack from him

**LENA:** :o

**GENJI:** wow ana, thats intense

**ANA:** enough seriousness, has @WINSTON talked to jack or gabriel about coming back to work with us?

**[WINSTON HAS ENTERED “OVERWATCH CHAT”]**

**WINSTON:** Reyes works for Talon now. Or more, with them. He’s a bit of a mercenary these days. I have tried to contact Morrison, but he hasn’t answered any of my attempts.

**ANA:** damn

**REINHARDT:** shocker

**JESSE:** gabe always was stubborn

**JESSE:** even now he aint lost that aspect

**ANA:** no, he has not

**REINHARDT:** off topic but why isnt dr. ziegler on this chat?

**WINSTON:** She’s far too busy to engage in what you all have turned this chatroom into.

**JESSE:** thats a shame

**GENJI:** i think all shed do is yell at us though

**JESSE:** yaint wrong about that for sure

**WINSTON:** “Yaint”?

**JESSE:** its a real word winston

**WINSTON:** Whatever you say, Jesse. I’ve got to go.

**[WINSTON HAS EXITED “OVERWATCH CHAT”]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i reread the old soldiers comic for this because im anxious about people picking on my lore inconsistency


	3. genji's a moody cyborg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this one is destined to be the most innacurate of all chapters since as i said before, im bad with the overwatch timeline. sorry about that.

**[JESSE MCCREE, LENA OXTON, REINHARDT WILHELM, ANA AMARI, GENJI SHIMADA, HANA SONG, AND WINSTON HAVE ENTERED “OVERWATCH CHAT”]**

**WINSTON:** Hello everyone, I’m here to announce that the new recruits have arrived. 

**LENA:** oh! im excited to meet them! :)

**JESSE:** oh boy

**ANA:** oh boy

**REINHARDT:** exciting!

**GENJI:** i hope they dont fuck with us

**WINSTON:** Actually, some of you may have already met them, or heard of them, at least. I will add them to the chat now, along with everyone who is not already in the chat. Expect a surprise and please be kind.

**ANA:** lol

**[WINSTON HAS ADDED** **L** **ÚCIO CORREIA DOS SANTOS, MEI-LING ZHOU, ANGELA ZIEGLER, HANZO SHIMADA, JACK MORRISON, FAREEHA AMARI, TORBJÖRN LINDHOLM, ALEKSANDRA ZARYANOVA, SATYA VASWANI, AND TEKHARTHA ZENYATTA TO “OVERWATCH CHAT”]**

**ANA:** holy shit thats a lot of people

**[GENJI SHIMADA HAS EXITED “OVERWATCH CHAT”]**

**JESSE:** hell

**LENA:** hello everyone!

**REINHARDT:** ^ 3 kinds of people

**WINSTON:** Everyone, please say hello in a respectful way. 

**HANA:** oh my god, is that THE lúcio dos santos?????

**L** **ÚCIO:** hello hello!

**ANGELA:** Hallo, alle miteinander.

**REINHARDT:** willkommen, doctor ziegler

**LENA:** angela!

**FAREEHA:** Greetings!

**WINSTON:** Thank you all for being kind, I should get back to work now. Also, I forgot to mention, there are two others that will be added soon, I still have to get them….straightened out.

**LENA:** bye winston!

**[WINSTON HAS EXITED “OVERWATCH CHAT”]**

**JESSE:** whered genji go

**JESSE:** @GENJI !!!!

**[GENJI SHIMADA HAS LEFT “OVERWATCH CHAT”]**

**HANZO:** I believe my ani has left due to me being here. Perhaps I should leave as well.

**JESSE:** dont worry about genji partner, he can be moody sometimes

**HANZO:** I suppose I will stay.

**LENA:** yay! how are you today hanzo? :)

**HANZO:** As good as any other day.

**ANA:** why arent the others talking?

**JESSE:** theyre probably just shy or offline or somethin

**ANA:** @everyone GET IN HERE LOSERS

**JACK:** Hello, Ana. It is nice to see that you’re still alive and well.

**ANA:** my eye sure fuckin isnt but my eyepatch makes me look badass so its chill

**JACK:** I see.

**ANA:** was that a fucking pun, jack?

**JACK:** Possibly, but it wasn’t intended.

**ANA:** alright

**JESSE:** im goin over to genjis room to get his ass back on here

**HANZO:** Be careful.

**JESSE:** genjis my best friend, i know how to deal with his moody ass when needed

**HANZO:** Fair enough.

**[JESSE MCCREE HAS EXITED “OVERWATCH CHAT”]**

**LENA:** i hope hes okay :(

**ANA:** hell be fine, as jesse said, he can deal with it.

**HANA:** hey who wants to play video games tonight

**L** **ÚCIO:** me for sure!

**ANA:** what games are you playing exactly

**HANA:** i thought itd be fun to play some old ones, like super smash bros melee.

**L** **ÚCIO:** holy hell, you have that?

**HANA:** along with many others my dude

**L** **ÚCIO:** that sounds awesome!

**ANA:** alright ill join

**HANA:** great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter, i know, but hey i was feeling motivated.  
> Translations:  
> Hallo, alle miteinander - Hello, everyone.  
> willkommen - welcome  
> ani - brother


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was high when i wrote this chapter. feel special. im still high lmao.

**[** **L** **ÚCIO DOS SANTOS, HANA SONG, JESSE MCCREE, GENJI SHIMADA, ANGELA ZIEGLER, AND LENA OXTON HAVE ENTERED “OVERWATCH CHAT”]**

**JESSE:** howdy genji

**ANGELA:** Jesse, you can’t just go punching people when they are upset. Especially when they are a cyborg. And when they can nearly break your other arm.

**JESSE:** darn

**GENJI:** jesse go fuck yourself

**LENA:** what happened??? :(

**ANGELA:** Jesse went to go “talk” to Genji after he left the chatroom, and he ended up just punching him.

**LENA:** jesse!!! >:(

**HANA:** oh lord

**L** **ÚCIO:** damn, i barely know you and for some reason im not even surprised

**GENJI:** well neither am i but it still sucked to have to have angela fix the dent in my head FOR THE SECOND TIME

**JESSE:** im sure youll get over it genji youre a cyborg

**GENJI:** whatever dickbag

**[GENJI SHIMADA HAS EXITED “OVERWATCH CHAT”]**

**L** **ÚCIO:** well, that was tense.

**JESSE:** it was indeed. This fuckin sucks yall

**HANA:** ugh

**LENA:** :(((

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short af but like i said, i blazed.


End file.
